


The babysitter

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Babysitters, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: El asks Mozzie to babysit...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



> Written for Sholio and dennih23 who asked for a fic where Mozzie babysits for the Burkes, written for Fall fest at collarcorner.

“Seriously suit? You question my babysitting skills? Don´t you g-men talk at the office? Lady suit must have mentioned the geodesic play dome I made for Theo?” Mozzie checks out the room and stares in horror at the square play dome the Burke´s have.

“Really Peter? Don´t tell me you are a ferberizer to?”

Peter stares in confusion at Mozzie.

“What are you babbling about?”

“Peter, can you please take Satchmo out?” El calls out.

Peter huffs and pushes past Mozzie, calling out to Satchmo.

“El, really? Your husband is ignorant. Don´t tell me he wants to feed Neal these pre-produced baby meals?”

“Mozzie, it´s OK, just please ventilate your opinions to me, so I can get Peter out of the house so we can have a nice evening together. I really need to leave this house, OK?” El has a sort of desperate look to her.

“OK, misses suit, I understand your need to have a quiet evening without Neal, so I will keep my, did I mention very popular, opinions to myself.”

Mozzie eventually is ably to usher the Burkes out of their home and he walks back towards Neal who is crying behind the bars of his play pen.

“Hey little fellow, let´s get you out of that prison. It is obvious that your dad wants to keep all his Neals behind bars.” Mozzie carefully picks the baby out of his play pen.

“Here, I made you a mobile with all sorts of art styles, your namesake would have loved it. Actually it is made with pieces of his artwork, but don´t tell your dad.”

The baby happily stares at the turning colorful blocks.

“Stay put, I will go make some fruit mash for you, I brought some bio fruit from the farmers market.”

Mozzie goes into the kitchen and starts peeling and mashing fruit and homemade cookies, that June´s cook made especially for little Neal. He is happily working and peeks into to living room when Neal is not on his quilt on the floor anymore, he frantically looks around until he hears a crunching sound behind him. Oh my God, not the dog food.

“Neal, you can´t eat dog food, here, let me put you in your high chair, you are going to love this fruit mash I made you. It is a real gourmet treat, if I say so myself.”

Mozzie carefully feeds the baby and himself, of course with separate spoons and in separate bowls, he doesn´t mind taking care of Theo and Neal, but he doesn´t need baby germs from either one of them.

When they are done, he puts Neal down on the floor and goes to put the bowls and spoons into the dishwasher. He turns and Neal is gone again. Where has he gone now?

His heart stops when he sees Neal halfway up the stairs. How did he get there that fast? And why didn´t Peter put up a stair fence? Does he want his kid to tumble down the stairs? He will really needs to talk to El.

He carefully climbs the stairs so he doesn´t spook Neal who is doing his best to reach the top of the stairs. While he slowly walks behind the baby, in case he needs to catch him if he falls, he smiles, maybe Neal has more in common with his namesake than Peter would like to admit.


End file.
